Dating Mischief
by cactuses
Summary: Trust and love and aprons. one-shot.


She had officially been dating the god of mischief for six weeks now. He'd finally agreed to work with the good guys, and he eventually became her best friend (not to leave out Jane, it's just she'd had a six foot tall blond headed distraction to keep her company, while Darcy did not). But it was hard being 'just friends' with someone who looked every bit a god, and so, months later, when he'd accidentally proclaimed his love for her during popcorn and a movie in her living room, well

They'd spent the rest of the evening making out on her couch while the popcorn lay abandoned on her carpet. And 'silvertongue' was an earned moniker, that tongue of his was just downright sinful.

It's just that, six weeks in, and pretty much all they'd done physically was make out on her couch (or his couch). No sex. He hadn't even tried to cop a feel under her shirt. And it's not like she was initiating anything either. She actually had some reservations about sex, and she was pretty sure she was subconsciously putting out some sort of 'back off' signal that would eventually end up scaring Loki away.

Darcy didn't like to dwell on her past, but her sexual encounters had been lacklustre to say the least. In fact, she'd only ever really had sex with one guy, and it ended up being a nightmare. Let's just say he was only interested in taking care of himself. Then it was over. She had built up some pretty intense trust issues when it came to men and sex; and it wasn't that she didn't trust Loki, she just wasn't sure what to expect from any sex they had, and she didn't know what he expected.

God, twenty five years old and she'd only and sex with one guy. What was wrong with her?

She worried about it a lot. Loki took notice.

He was making her lunch in her kitchen, cooking up some heavenly-smelling tomato pasta, wearing an apron and everything, when he'd asked her what was wrong.

'Nothing' she said as she looked down at her hands.

'Lying to the god of lies will get you nowhere, love' he answered, in that velvety smooth voice, smirking at her. Damn him and his smirk. When she didn't answer he continued, tilting his gaze from her face towards her hands, 'Darcy, you've been biting your nails all morning and it's quite obvious that something is bothering you.' His tone was a little more serious this time, and his eyes held genuine concern.

Well, it's not like Darcy wasn't bold, and he would just get it out of her eventually anyways.

'We haven't had sex' she quickly blurted out, raising her tone and bringing her hands in the air, looking at him with wide eyes. He looked a little shocked at her sudden announcement at first, but quickly composed his expression into a sweet smile.

'No, we have not' he acknowledged playfully.

Neither said anything for a while and he could see her growing discomfort played out in her expression. 'Why, would you like to?' he said jokingly, pulling out that smirk again.

'I…" she faltered at his blatancy. This was too much, she had to get this weight off her shoulders. In true Darcy fashion, she just started talking. And found it really hard to stop.

'Look, I know you're a prince and you've had, like, all the sex you could possibly want and you've probably had all of these great partners that know what they're doing and how to do it perfectly, but I've only been with like one other guy once in my life and it was awful and I have no idea what I'm doing and I have no idea what you expect and I just know that I'm going to bore you or do som-'

Her rant was suddenly broken off by a kiss and when it ended she was breathlessly looking up into Loki's extremely concerned eyes. She inhaled deeply while he just stared at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, then finally spoke, 'Were you really concerned that if we had sex I would be disappointed in the end?'

Darcy just nodded, looking downwards.

He caressed her face gently with both hands, cupping them under her chin and slowly drawing her gaze upwards towards his, where his eyes seemed to look right into her soul. 'I want you to listen to me very carefully Darcy Lewis' he started, 'I love you and there is absolutely no possibility of sex with you being anything but completely perfect.' Darcy looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty and love. She wanted to literally swoon. How could this man love her so much and show it so plainly? She tiled her mouth towards him and he bent down to gently kiss her lips.

When he broke away, he continued, 'When we do have sex, I promise you, there is no way that either one of us will not be screaming the others name is satisfaction.' Her eyes went wide, and she raised an eyebrow. There it was again, that damned smirk making an appearance. This time, Darcy couldn't help but smile. And be really turned on at the same time.

Darcy just leaned in to kiss him some more. This time it wasn't quite so innocent, and it was her that broke away gasping for air. He just smiled at her and told her that lunch was ready. When he had the pasta in two separate bowls, he brought them both to the sofa in her living room where they sat together to eat, Darcy tucked into Loki's side.

'I didn't miss that part of your rant when you said that your only time having sex had been awful', Loki said, in a serious and slightly sad tone. When Darcy didn't say anything, he continued, 'I'm sorry.'

Well, that was it. Darcy had been sure that men like this didn't exist. But really, who was she kidding, this was Loki and she loved him and she knew that he loved her, and he had just apologized for some douche bag from college, and he made her feel _safe_.

She wiggled in closer to him before speaking, 'Really, it happened and that's it, I mean I can't go back and undo it and now I just have to live with it, I was stupid to let him near me anyways…' she trailed off.

'Darcy, no,' Loki was fierce in his answer, 'you did not deserve that from someone that you had put your trust in, and it wasn't fair of him to take advantage of you in that way. You are so special and you deserve so much more.' He'd grabbed onto her shoulders for that last part, as if trying to make sure that she fully understood. 'I swear Darcy, if you ever trust me enough to allow me into your bed, I will ensure that you forget all about your first time.' he promised.

It was then that Darcy realized that she really _really _wanted sex with Loki. He had made her feel unafraid and all of her nerves were disappearing. She was actually longing for him, she could feel it, and it was intense. She stared into his eyes for a moment as she made her decision, and then roughly pulled him down for a kiss. She parted his lips with her tongue, lightly biting on his lower lip, and sue her for moaning a little (a lot).

She reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt when she realized that his apron was still on. She reached around his neck to undo the tie, but it was positively stuck, and she couldn't get it undone. This was ridiculous, she was trying to sexily undress him and here she was, fighting with a knotted apron. Of course. She put both of her hands on his chest and broke apart from the kiss to start laughing. Loki, seemingly oblivious of her attempts to get his shirt off, was just staring at her quizzically. 'Are you quite alright?' he asked her, full on grin on his face.

She sobered up and spoke freely and unashamedly, 'Here I am, trying to get your shirt off, and I can't because your apron is tied around your neck, and I cannot for the life of me get in untied.' She laughed softly again at her own complete inability to not embarrass herself. When she looked up at Loki, it was as if he was trying to figure her out. Of course. She had just stated how worried she was about sex with him, and now here she was jumping him in her living room. She should probably clear this up.

'Will you do me a favour and get it out of the way?' she asked, trying to put a little seductiveness in her voice as she brought her leg around to straddle his lap. He swallowed. Wait, did she just make the god of mischief himself _swallow_? He snapped his fingers and the apron was gone.

'Darcy wait' he started, much to her frustration, 'you don't have to do anything you are not fully sure about. I don't want to pressure you into anything.'

'Loki, trust me, I am completely sure about you.' She stated, before going back in for the kiss, resurfacing to add, 'plus, you made me a few irresistible promises a couple of minutes ago, one which included something about screaming in satisfaction?' she trailed off, only to be pulled into the kiss by Loki this time.

With free access to his shirt, she made quick work of the buttons and slid it off his shoulders, eventually getting it all the way off and tossing it on the floor. She ran her hands over his exposed flesh and pulled back to admire his lean-muscled chest. Oh my god. He was gorgeous, and she told him so, before quickly returning her lips to his neck (that grunt he made was making her _so_ hot). While he was naked from the waist up, Darcy was very noticeably still wearing her own button up. While moving her lips back to his, she decided to give him some encouragement by reaching her hands up to undo the first button of her blouse. His own hands grabbed her wrists to stop her halfway, and replaced her fingers on her buttons with his own. He looked up at her questioningly, as if asking permission. She nodded quickly and enthusiastically.

He made slow work of her buttons, first exposing her collar bones and running his smooth fingers over them. When he was done, he slid her shirt off to expose her bra, and his breath hitched. Her bra was lacy, satiny and forest green, and it was her wearing the wicked grin this time. Well, this was a happy coincidence.

'You are so incredibly beautiful.' The way he said it was so honest and loving and she wanted his pants off ASAP.

'Bedroom' she said quickly, going back into the kiss. When she opened her eyes, they were sitting on top of her bed.

God, this man (man? God? Half-god?) was amazing. He was perfect and gentle with her, those smooth fingers a caress as he slid off her bra. She suddenly had gained all the confidence in the world and no insecurities could bring her down, he made sure of that. The rest of their clothing came off in a blur, until she was laying underneath a completely naked Loki (oh my god had she made the most undignified sound of pleasure what _that_ had happened) in only her silky black panties. He looked her straight in the eyes before saying 'I love you and you are perfect.' She practically melted as he started trailing very gentle kisses down her neck, her chest (he got more sounds out of her while paying special attention to her nipples), her stomach, and finally stopping at her hip bone, where he lingered. When she didn't protest, he hooked two fingers in her panties and slowly slid them off. He came back up to kiss her, and she pulled him down so that their noses were almost touching.

'Well, make me scream, mischief man.' She said, laughing softly. The grin he wore betrayed all.

He did


End file.
